Tōhōshin(ki)
is chapter 209 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary As smoke builds up from the impact of his punch, Tōjō looks towards the room where he punched Takamiya into. Afterwards, he turns his attention to Oga, who was surprised about his actions prior, inquiring about who it was that destroyed the high school which he built. Somewhat puzzled by Tōjō's angry question, Oga hesitantly states that it was Takamiya who destroyed most of the school. Takamiya then rises from the rubble and tells Tōjō not to interfere, as he does not want to fight someone that lost earlier to Himekawa. Tōjō briefly ignores his comment to inform Takamiya about the hard labor that he and his fellow construction workers went through to rebuild Ishiyama High School; therefore, instead of fighting indoors, he recommends that Takamiya fight outside if he wishes to cause destruction. Afterwards, Tōjō then informs the first-year student that he is not the same person as he was while fighting Himekawa just days earlier. His final comment momentarily silences Takamiya. However, Tōjō then becomes very relaxed again as he thinks about how the first-year delinquents are doing at the school. Tōjō is even pleased to know that they can still be very strong individuals. He begins to laugh as he notices that the former students from the "Teddy Bear Academy" have recently been involved in a fight. Tōjō even starts to feel happy that Furuichi was able to fight, until he sees the wound in his chest, causing him to panic and wonder whether Furuichi is dead. He begins yelling out for Furuichi while Oga fruitlessly tries to tell him that he is not dead, yet. However, he is suddenly attacked by Takamiya for his yelling; following this hostile approach, Tōjō mistakenly believes that Takamiya has killed Furuichi and engages in a fight with him. After they each land a successful hit on one another, Tōjō says that he will kill Takamiya for what he did to Furuichi and rushes in to punch him. However, Oga stops him from fighting and convinces him that Furuichi can still be saved. Oga then explains about the situation to Tōjō, while Takamiya stands nearby and smokes a cigarette. Tōjō remains somewhat confused even after Oga's explanation but understands that he needs to retrieve parts of Furuichi's "soul" from the members of the Fallen Angels, which he leaves to do; before heading off, he tells Oga to send Takamiya flying seven and a half circuits for him. Just as Tōjō leaves, Lamia and Alaindelon arrive to come to Furuichi's help. Upon seeing his lifeless body, however, they burst into tears; annoyed, Oga tells them to stop and explains everything again to them. Lamia becomes worried after the explanation, knowing entirely that Furuichi's wounds would kill him anyway even if his "soul" was brought back to his body. However, after gaining confidence from Alaindelon and Oga, she decides to save him herself. Before Lamia leaves, she tells Oga that she has called in helpers to assist him. Takamiya realizes quickly that she is referring to Oga's subordinates and remarks that it would be interesting to see their underlings fight all-out with one another. She then goes with Alaindelon and Furuichi to begin treatment on the latter's injuries. Sure enough, Kanzaki and Aoi arrive at the high school shortly after. They introduce themselves to the delinquents in the school, though Kanzaki evidently gives a fake identity for himself. Characters in order of appearance #Hidetora Tōjō #Beelzebub IV #Tatsumi Oga #Takayuki Furuichi #Odonel #Labed #Agiel #Lamia #Alaindelon #Hajime Kanzaki #Aoi Kunieda Navigation Category:Chapters